Different in Origins
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: Sequel to Different in Element. Hiccup & Asthera's elder daughter is the Fire Princess and a Dragon Trainer. One day, she goes to Berk and meets her grandfather. Danger will strike Berk and this enemy is mercyless to Magicans...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

**This is my sequel to my story _Different in Element_.**

**I hope you like it.**

**This story is mainly written in the eyes of Hiccup &amp; Asthera's elder daughter Ember.**

**Read &amp; Review!**

* * *

**Dragon Island, Mediterrain Misery**

**Ember's POV:**

* * *

Hi, my name is Ember Horrendous Haddock, the oldest child and elder daughter of Hiccup &amp; Asthera Horrendous Haddock. And the Fire Princess.

I am 17 years old and I have 3 siblings, my twin brother Shade, my 15-year-old sister Rose and my 14-year-old brother Ash.

I have long braided dark brown hair falling down over my right shoulder, which I can change to fire red when I'm angry, and dark brown eyes. I'm almost 6 feet tall, just as tall as my dad.

We live on Dragon Island, far away from Berk, where our roots lay. Our house is our mother's own built Ice Palace on the shore near the sea.

We know about them, but they don't know about us.

On this Island mainly live only dragons and us as the only humans.

Not that we care, we're completely fine with it.

We grew up with the dragons right beside us.

And because of that, we're Dragon Riders.

I own a male Monsterous Nightmare named Hookfang, Shade owns a female Deathly Nadder named Stormfly, Rose owns a female Scauldron named Greeneye and Ash owns a male Skrill named Thunderous.

I have seen all islands from above once or twice during a flight.

* * *

I am flying above the Mediterrain Misery on Hookfang's back.

I am wearing black leather clothes which are fitting my thin female figure. My hands are covered by a pair of black leather fingerless gloves made by my dad himself, my boots are also black leather but my helmet is made of metal, but painted black with special stone what Ash once found on the island when he was 6.

Suddenly, I see paticular ships sailing towards Bezerk.

I land between the rocks and look towards the ships, removing my helmet.

The ships aren't Bezerkian ships, 'cause these ships were covered in bones.

"Outcasts..." I mumbled, remembering what my dad once told me about them: they are real Vikings and love dragon hunting.

My inner voice starts to speak in me... well... it feels more like... singing.

_"Take me down to the melted bend."_ I start _"Take me down to the fighting end. Wash the lava from off my skin. Show me how to be whole again."_

_"Fly me up on a silver dragon. Past the black where the creatures sing."_ My voice grows louder. _"Warm me up in the lava's glow. And drop me down to the streem below."_

_"Cause I'm only a stone in this Castle of Fire. Hardly anything left for you to see. For you to see."_ Fire rages in me and I remove my gloves.

_"Bring me home in a blinding dream. Through the islands that I have seen."_ A few Outcast ships were in my reach and they saw me. _"Wash the sorrow from off my skin_  
_and show me how to be whole again."_

_"Cause I'm only a crack in this Castle of Fire. Hardly anything left for you to see. For you to see."_ My voice grows louder again. _"Cause I'm only a crack in this Castle of Fire. Hardly anything else I need to be."_

Some outcasts point at me, yelling words like 'traitor' or 'witch', but I don't care at all.

_"Cause I'm only a crack in this Castle of Fire. Hardly anything left for you to see. For you to see."_ And I burn down a few ships.

The Outcast ships I didn't burn fled as fast as they could.

I disappear back in the shadows of the rocks and I climb upon Hookfang.

I put on my helmet and my gloves back on.

"Let's go home fast, I need to tell dad." I told him, but an Outcast ship blocked my ways.

"You're not going anywhere." the black bearded man said.

"Oh no?" I ask him.

"No. You girl, are coming with me." he said and tried to grab me.

But I stopped his wrist from grabbing me, leaving a burn in the form of my hand.

The man jumped back in a cry.

Hookfang spread his wings, smashing the ship and went into the air.

"Set course to Berk!" I hear him yell to the other Outcast ships and their captains.

That was the sign for me to also set course to Berk.

On my way to that village, I wrote a letter to my parents and send it via a Terrible Terror.

My dad invented that when we were still young, it was a way to tell someone what was going on when you were far from home.

He had called it 'Airmail'.

* * *

I reached Berk deep in the night, when only a few Vikings were patrolling.

I land on the cliff above the Main Hall where a few male Vikings were talking with a big Viking man.

I sat down on one knee and looked to the scene.

The big Viking had a red beard, green eyes and a long brown cape.

That man was obviously the Chief of Berk, and my grandfather, Stoick the Vast.

Well, I can see why he got that name from. He indeed is very... yeah... vast in his form.

Completely the opposite of what my father was.

"Stoick!" an older blonde vast Viking male called while running on the scene. "Scouts spotted burned Outcast ships near Bezerk which were on course to us. Crew members said that a brown haired girl with fire powers set the ships on fire!"

"That sounds like a Witch." a slender Viking male said.

"Must be my granduncle." I murmer under my mask.

Mom had told me who her uncle was, his name was Fearless Finn Hofferson, a gay Viking who had eyed her grandfather Stoick.

Fearless Finn left the scene in front of the Main Hall.

I removed my helmet to take a better look.

I dropped it.

"No!" I said and tried to grab it, but my helmet fell down.

The Vikings looked up, seeing me.

My grandfather looked at me with narrowed eyes, guess he saw parts of my parents in me.

I quickly got on my feet again and jumped upon Hookfang.

Hookfang flew into the air.

I looked back, seeing my grandfather watching me.

I decided to land on the other side of the Island once the village was out of sight.

'I need to think of something.' I thought as we landed near a cave.

And that cave was the one we slept in.

* * *

I woke the next morning when the sun was setting.

"Well, dad didn't lie about the beautiful sights on the sunsets..." I breathlessly said as I looked outside.

I closed my eyes, letting the sun shine upon my face.

Then suddenly I heard voices and raggling in the bushes.

I hided myself in the shadows of the cave, waiting for them to pass by.

But the voices stopped near the cave.

"The Chief said she landed around here, but I don't see a thing!" the boy voice said.

"This girl is probably used to hide, but we're friends, remember." the girl voice said. "We have no bad intentions, her grandfather only wants to meet her."

I listened carefully. So my grandfather wanted to meet me? Should I let him know about my powers? Nah, he probably already did.

I slowly appeared out of the shadows, seeing the two people where the voices belonged to.

The boy was slender and probably only 5 feet 9 inch tall, pretty small for a 16-year-old. His short hair was as blonde as my mother's hair and his eyes were warm bright blue.

The girl was also very small, 5 feet 6 inch or something like that, her long braided hair was white blonde and her eyes were greyish blue.

"You said my grandfather wanted to see me?" I friendly asked.

"And he wants to give your helmet back." the boy said.

"Drew!" The girl said and slammed her fist on his Viking helmet. "Be polite."

"Ouch!" Drew said as his helmet fell on his nose.

"Excuse my cousin." the girl politely said. "My name is Ester Thorston and this is my cousin Drew Thorston. We're sent by our Chief to get you."

"You're lucky I'm still here, I planned on leaving but I guess it's not that worse to meet my grandfather." I said.

"Come, our Chief is waiting for you." Ester said and walked to a path.

I followed the Thorston cousins, to the village of Berk, where I have my roots.

I knew Hookfang followed me, but he stopped when we were close to the village.

I had signed him to stay out of sight.

This was my only chance to get us possibly returned to Berk.

I entered the village.

All the eyes off the villagers, even the children, were looking at me like I was an alien from another planet.

I stayed calm, I had to.

The cousins lead me to the center of the village where the Chief was standing.

In the daylight, I saw him better.

* * *

**What should Stoick say?**

**Tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Outcasts_

**Hi! One question, can someone give me tips for if there's anything wrong with this chapter or the ones that will follow?**

**Well, enjoy the chapter!**

**Ember's POV, again.**

* * *

I decide to take the first step and cleared my throat.

"Hi, my name is Ember Horrendous Haddock." Okay, that was stupid to say, actually...

But my grandfather didn't seem to care.

"It's good to know your name, Ember." my grandfather kindly said and he smiled through his long red beard which was already turning grey. "And it's a very beautiful name, it suits you well. You look like my son you know, only your eyes, they come from your grandmother."

I smiled.

But a very old man who leaned on a to big wooden walking stick walked up to my grandfather.

"Should we trust this girl anyways, she's a Fire Witch!" the man called and coughed very heavy.

"I am very aware of my powers." I said after the man stopped coughing. "I learned to protect myself and others from any hurt and I only use it to destroy enemies."

"So, you were the girl that set Outcast ships on fire?" an older woman who looked like Ester asked.

"I did. They declared war to the Magicans and the dragons, I am a Magican and I am a Dragon Trainer, if I don't fight them, they will kill us." I said.

"Sounds logical." Ester said.

"It is." I said.

Okay, Ester was smarter then most of the Vikings. And I like that about her.

"Still I don't trust you girl." the old man said and walked away.

"What does he have against me?" I asked.

"Nah, that's just Mildew. He dislikes everyone who's even a little bit different as normal Vikings." Drew said.

"That kinda explains it." Ester said.

My grandfather put his large hand on my right shoulder.

"So tell me Ember, are you my son's only child?" he asked.

"No." I replied. "I have 3 siblings, all younger as I am."

"So I have 4 grandchildren? That's more then I hoped for!" my grandfather said, smiling widely. "And what are their names?"

"My twin brother is Shade, he has mom's ice powers and really looks like her. Then there's my little sis Rose, she has no powers and is pretty shy, but she isn't that around dragons." I told. "And my other brother is Ash, he is just like Rose but he talks more."

Did I just spot someone I thought I knew? Yes I did.

And that someone looked exactly like my mother.

I knew who she was.

"Aunt Astrid?" I asked.

"You know who I am?" the woman asked.

"Mom told about you." I replied. "And not just a bit."

My aunt smiled. "I'm glad she told you."

"So, Ember is my cousin?" Drew asked.

"Yes she is sweetheart." my aunt said.

Okay, so, Drew was my cousin and I met my aunt &amp; grandfather, is there any more family I should meet?

Nah, I will find out.

* * *

**PM me if you think this is a bit of a stupid chapter.**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: The Others_

* * *

**Back on Dragon Island:**

**Asthera's POV:**

* * *

My daughter Ember hadn't come home last night.

I had been worried until I saw a Terror coming in with a letter to me.

That had been Ember's business.

She was going to Berk.

"Ready the dragons!" I called.

"Where are we going love?" Hiccup asked, striking through my wild untamed blonde hair.

I looked at my husband with my icy blue eyes. "We're going back to Berk."

We gathered our other 3 children: Shade, Rose &amp; Ash.

Then we got to the stables underneath the castle.

I jumped on my Thunderdrum, helding my ice staff in my right hand.

"Yaaa!" I yelled, Icestorm roared and flew into the air.

My husband followed me and our children behind him.

We flew to Berk.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on Berk:**

**Ester's POV:**

* * *

Ember was watching the sea.

I walked up to her.

"When will they be coming?" I asked her.

"They'll be here soon." Ember said and pointed in a direction.

My eyes followed her arms, seeing 5 dragons with riders coming to our Island.

"They're here!" I called out. "They're here!"

Everyone runned up to me and Ember, expecially the Chief.

I looked at the dragons.

There was a Thunderdrum, the rider was an adult woman who looked like my aunt. That had to be Ember's mother: Asthera the Ice Queen of Dragon Island. She wore a long loose light blue dress with sparkles and see-through sleeves and cape. Her braided blonde hair was deffinatily much longer as aunt Astrid's hair.

Behind her flew a Night Fury, that rider wore an armor of black just like Ember, with just the same symbols on the same places. That was deffinatily Ember's father: Hiccup the Fire King of Dragon Island and Tamer of Lightning &amp; Death.

There behind flew 2 other dragons, carrying boys on their backs.

One was a Deathly Nadder, riden by a tall blonde boy with icy blue eyes and an ice blue suit.

The other was a Skrill, that boy had short auburn brown hair and ice blue eyes, wearing stone grey leather clothes.

But I didn't see Ember's little sister.

"Where's your sister?" I asked as suddenly a green dragon rose from the water.

The dragon was a Scauldron.

The girl in the saddle just behind the head was really wet. Her long braided blonde hair fell over her back, her light green clothes clinging to her body. She didn't look so bad with those forest green eyes.

"There she is!" Ember replied.

"Ember!" Ember's father called as he landed.

He ran up to her and hugged Ember tightly. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

Ember's father had wild auburn brown hair, close to dark brown. His figure was pretty muscular for someone who as as tall as he was. He did not really resemble the Chief. Well, that's what I think of it.

Ember's mother got off her dragon as well, giving a sign to it before it jumped into the sea.

Ember's 3 siblings did the same.

Ember's sister also signed her dragon before it went back into the water.

The Chief went towards them.

"Son." He said and looked at Ember's father.

"Hello dad." Ember's father said. "I hope you're not angry with me for running away."

"We should've accepted you and Asthera for who you were." the Chief sadly said.

"I'm glad you anyways not angry." Ember's father sighed.

"I would never be angry with you son. You just followed your heart and I shouldn't have forced you into Dragon Training when you didn't want to." the Chief said. "This all is kinda my own fault."

"Don't blame yourself dad." Ember's father said. "Our powers came out after we met Toothless."

"Toothless?" the Chief asked in surprise.

"The name for my Night Fury Dragon dad, they all have names." Ember's father said. "And once you give them a name, they aren't that scary anymore. Just try it."

* * *

**What should happen next?**

**Review please!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Thoughts of the others...  
_

**R&amp;R please!**

**Sorry for the delay, I was busy with other stories and I still have school...  
**

* * *

**Stoick's POV:**

* * *

I just can't believe my own eyes.

My only son, Hiccup, returned to Berk with his wife and 4 children.

I am just so proud.

I don't care anymore if they're Magicians or not, they're my family!

My granddaughters are beautiful girls who will find a husband without a problem, expecially Ember, she's strong and skinny at the same time.

My grandson Shade is a handsome boy, muscled and strong, he may not be vast but he is really tough. And I can love Ash for who he is, he's my grandson too, but I can't yet judge over him, he's still very young.

Asthera Hofferson has grown up to a perfect mother and she commands her dragon like she's one herself, I cannot even believe she has ever been an outcast to the tribe like my son was too.

I won't let them be taken by those barbarian Outcasts! Never ever, not while I live!

* * *

**Gobber's POV:  
**

* * *

Well, Hiccup grew up to a fine lad who's capable of being Chief, and so will his son Shade.

Shade reminds me a lot of Astrid when she was younger...

Then there's Ember, she's just perfect for a Viking woman. She's much more than a 'blend' of her parents, she's the perfect blend: she resembles her father in appearance and her mother in character.

There is just no escape possible: Ember and Shade are just like the parent they resemble.

Then there's still their mother, a girl who was an outcast to this tribe, but now, she's much more than a woman men would want, she's an Ice Queen.

* * *

**Astrid's POV:  
**

* * *

I cant believe who my sister has become.

She's not the girl I remember who she was, she's a real woman, all grown up and mother of 4 children while I was only able to bear 1 single child.

I am happy with my son, but I would have liked to have more children, but I only had miscarriages.

My cousins are adventurous, just like I remember Hiccup, but also courageous, like Asthera was.

* * *

**Snotlout's POV:  
**

* * *

GREAT! My cousin has returned and now I can kiss goodbye my heritage as Chief of Berk.

And there is still my cousin's oldest son, who can become an amazing Chief.

Since I have no children, I am not even able to become Chief, unless I adopt one.

I could have adopted Astrid's son Drew, but I am sure Astrid would not like that and try to beat me up.

Neighter can I adopt Ruffnut's daughter Ester since girls can't become Chief.

I guess I have to live with this stupid fact...

* * *

**Fishleg's POV:  
**

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock is back! And with 4 children to protect his place as future Chief!

And I haven't mentioned the dragons yet! That's truly special. They are Dragon Riders, and they are the future of Berk.

If Berk wants to keep existing, we should involve dragons in our lifestyle.

* * *

**I know this is short, but can someone give me any ideas?  
**

**Thanx!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: What is becoming of this?  
_

**Sorry that I didn't update, I have been delayed through other stories and by schoolwork.**

**But here it is!**

* * *

Ember was enjoying the sunrise on Berk.

As Princess of Fire, she loved the beams of sunlight fall on her face and caught in her auburn hair.

"Ember?" it was her father.

"Yes dad?" Ember asked, looking behind her where she saw her father walking right up to her.

"You have to see this." he said.

* * *

**This will be the last update since I'm suffering form a huge writer's block.**

**Goodbye everyone!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**

**(You can think of an ending by yourself.)**


End file.
